Peleas en la Mansión Queen
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Roy y Thea no se llevan muy bien. No hacen más que pelear y Oliver está tan harto que le propone un trato a Roy... En esta historia, Thea y Roy tienen 13 años. Roy fue adoptado por Oliver hace aproximadamente 4 años. CP en próximos capítulos... No poseo más que la trama...


**Gracias por leer :) Por favor dejen Review o PM con su opinión ;)**

**En esta historia, Thea y Roy tienen 13 años. Roy fue adoptado por Oliver hace aproximadamente 4 años. **

-¡Ollie, Ollie, Ollie!- gritaba Tommy Merlyn, rumbo a la oficina de su mejor amigo, una de las principales en Industrias Queen.

No se calló hasta atravesar la puerta, encontrándose con una imagen muy familiar al entrar.

Oliver se encontraba caminando por todo el lugar como fiera enjaulada, gritándola al teléfono que se sostenía en la oreja con una mano y revisando los papales que sostenía en la otra.

Tommy negó con la cabeza; últimamente Ollie se encontraba muy ocupado o en el trabajo o en su obsesión de limpiar la ciudad o con su familia, y es que no es que a Tommy le gustase andar de chismoso pero la relación entre Moira y Roy, el hijo adoptivo de Oliver, se ponía cada vez peor.

En lo personal, a Tommy no le desagradaba la mujer pero él prácticamente había sido tan criado por ella como Oliver, así que puede que no estuviese siendo 100% objetivo. Por otro lado, Roy no era un mal muchacho, tan sólo había tenido la mala suerte de no ser del inmediato agrado de Thea ni de Moira.

-…¡Ollie, Ollie!...- continuó con su griterío al saberse ignorado.

Oliver dejó de caminar por la oficina y lo miró de reojo.

-Permíteme un segundo- le dijo a quien fuera que se encontrase al otro lado de la línea, antes de cubrir el aparato con la mano – Te escuché desde que saliste del elevador, Tommy. Dame un minuto que esto es importante-

Tommy rodó los ojos. Ay, demasiado trabajo hace daño… Por eso Tommy no se involucraba en el mundo de los negocios, con sólo ver lo que éste le había hecho a su amigo era más que suficiente.

-No va a bastar con un minuto- le sorprendió la voz de cierto joven, asustándolo y provocando que palideciera y casi saltase hasta topar con el alto techo.

-…Lleva horas con esa estúpida llamada- continuó Roy con desdén.

El ritmo cardiaco de Tommy se regularizó na vez que reconoció la voz del chico, aunque también lo invadió cierta sensación de incomodidad. En el año que llevaba de conocer a Roy ya había aprendido a distinguir cuando éste sonaba inconforme o molesto… y justo entonces reflejaba ambas.

Al observar echar un vistazo decente a la oficina, reparó en el muchacho desplomado en la silla del escritorio. El hombre no pudo evitar compadecerlo, lucía tan… aburrido.

-Hey, Roy- lo saludó, tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz para no molestar a Oliver, quien se había quedado de pie en el extremo más alejado de los dos para hablar tranquilamente- ¿Qué haces aquí? No pensé que visitar el trabajo de Ollie estuviera entre tus hobbies- bromeó, ganando una mirada fulminante por parte del joven.

Tommy hizo la nota mental de no bromear con adolescentes que se encontrasen aburridos y, evidentemente, de mal humor.

-Podría decir lo mismo- replicó Roy- Pensé que el concepto de "trabajo" y tú estaban peleados a muerte-

Tommy le hizo una mueca, algo ofendido porque el chico acababa de señalar un buen punto.

-No vengo a trabajar- aclaró, tomando asiento en las enormes sillas que parecían sillones frente al escritorio- Vine a sacar a tu viejo de aquí, tanto tiempo en la empresa le va a fundir el cerebro-

-Pues Oliver va para largo. Era enserio cuando te dije que llevaba horas en ese teléfono- le avisó con fastidio, pero luego sonrió- Aunque siempre puedes sacarme a mí de aquí-

Tommy bufó divertido. No le molestaría llevarse al muchacho a algún lugar menos lúgubre pero dudaba mucho que Oliver estuviese de acuerdo con la idea. Si Roy estaba ahí, claramente no era por voluntad propia y de seguro las órdenes de Ollie tenían algo que ver. No quería meterse con el tipo, quien de nuevo comenzó a gritarle al pobre celular.

-Quisiera, chico, ¿pero cómo puedo estar seguro de que si lo hago el tipo de allá no me asesinará por ello?- preguntó, señalando a Oliver con una leve y rápida inclinación de cabeza- No quiero otro sermón acerca de lo incorrecto que es restarle autoridad en cuanto a lo relacionado con su hijo-

Ahora fue el turno de Roy de poner una mueca de fastidio.

-Para eso primero necesitarías una autoridad de la cual poder restar- musitó en voz baja. Vale que no le tenía miedo a Ollie pero tampoco le apetecía escuchar alguno de sus regaños ni nada por el estilo.

Tommy hizo lo que pudo por sofocar una carcajada. Vaya que el crío tenía ingenio.

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí, Harper?- le volvió a preguntar- Según entiendo, tienes mejores formas de pasar el verano-

-Cierto, pero estoy castigado y no puedo salir con mis amigos. Además, Ollie no me quiso dejar en casa tan sólo porque "la princesa" y yo tuvimos una discusión- explicó, haciendo un gesto de fastidio al referirse a Thea.

-¿De nuevo?- inquirió, algo sorprendido.

Vale que la relación entre Thea y Roy no era miel sobre hojuelas, pero sí que había mejorado bastante desde que Roy había llegado a vivir a la Mansión Queen. Ahora se toleraban el uno al otro gran parte del tiempo y en la escuela hasta hablaban. No que cuando Ollie recién adoptó a Roy…

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Thea en estado de shock, al pie de las escaleras. _

_-Aquí vivo- respondió Oliver de buen humor. _

_-No tú- le aclaró- Él- especificó, haciendo una seña con la cabeza en dirección al intruso. _

_-Thea- comenzó Oliver, con una leve sonrisa- Él es Roy Harper, se…- _

_-Es el chico que me robó el celular- le cortó ella. _

_¿Qué? ¿Qué celular? ¿De qué hablaba su hermanita? _

_Roy, por su parte, sonrió con cinismo. _

_-Hola, preciosa, ¿me extrañaste?- _

_Oliver instintivamente le dio un fuerte codazo al crío. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablarle así a su pequeña e inocente hermana? _

_-Auch- se quejó Roy, llevándose la mano a las costillas- Tranquilo, viejo, sólo saludé a la dama- _

_-¿En dónde aprendiste a hablarle así a las damas?- _

_-La calle- _

_-Pero si así le hablabas tú también a tus amigas- objetó Thea, apoyando a Roy sin darse cuenta. _

_-Pero yo estaba actuando mal, Thea- trató de explicarse, de manera que quedase claro para ambos niños que aquél comportamiento no era aceptable. _

_-Pues espero que ya hayas cambiado de actitud porque sino no veo con qué cara me regañas-aportó Roy. _

_-Sí, Roy, y si no me crees pregúntale a Thea,a ella la trato como a cualquier otra dama- _

_-¡Guácala!- exclamó la niña- Yo a ese no le respondo ni el saludo- _

_-Y a ella ni la veo, ¿qué tal si me convierto en piedra?- _

_Oliver rodó los ojos, pero más fue la curiosidad que la indignación. _

_-Veo que ya se conocen ¿Se puede saber de dónde?- les preguntó. Al parecer no iba a ser tan sencillo lograr una buena convivencia entre Roy y el resto de su familia. _

_Thea fue quien se apresuró a contestar. _

_-Desgraciadamente. Este vago es un ladrón cualquiera que vive en una casucha fea de los Glades- lo definió despectivamente, y no era para menos. El muy descarado había inventado una historia lastimera para que Thea retirara los cargos por robo y cuando la joven fue a recuperar su celular a la casa del joven delincuente, éste tuvo el cinismo de decirle que había mentido y que no fuera ilusa. Claro que no se merecía su compasión. _

_-Mi palacio es tu palacio, bombón- fue la vulgar respuesta de Roy, acompañada de un guiño que a la chica le hubiese resultado lindo si no fuera porque ya lo conocía. _

_-Eugh- expresó ella. _

_-Oigan, basta los dos- exigió Oliver, para después dirigir su atención a Roy- ¿Por eso es que habías estado hace poco en la estación? ¿Por robar el teléfono de una niña?- _

_Roy sólo se encogió de hombros. No lucía para nada arrepentido. _

_-Por eso y algunas cosillas más- respondió sin evasivas- Uno tiene que comer- fue la indiferente respuesta del joven, manteniendo el contacto visual sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo- Llegué de la reserva hace dos años y estoy sólo desde hace uno, así que discúlpame si no alcancé a crear una cuenta de ahorros- soltó con mucho sarcasmo, pero después añadió con mayor seriedad- Había días en los que hubiera hecho casi cualquier cosa con tal de llevarme algo al estómago, así que lo del celular para mí significó nada- _

_Con hambre, uno haría de todo por sobrevivir… nadie lo sabía mejor que Oliver. _

_-Y vaya que me equivoqué al retirar los cargos- se reprendió a si misma Thea- ¿Puedes creer que el muy desgraciado me engañó para que lo hiciera? No tiene vergüenza y…- _

_-Thea- la interrumpió su hermano mayor. Si en algún momento le iba a decir, bueno, cuanto antes mejor- Roy va a estar con nosotros de ahora en adelante- _

-Sí, pero no pasó nada- repuso Roy- Oliver exagera, fue sólo una diferencia de opiniones-

-¿Una diferencia de opiniones?- repitió con voz inquisitoria.

Al parecer la llamada de negocios había terminado.

Roy apretó los dientes, evidentemente molesto con su tutor por tenerlo ahí, mientras que Tommy levantó la mirada para encontrar a su amigo de pie junto al escritorio.

-Comenzaron a gritarse tanto que Raisa se asustó y me llamó- le comentó Oliver a su amigo, nada contento.

-¿Asustaron a Raisa? Ella nos soportó a Oliver y a mí durante toda nuestra juventud, no se asusta así como así- recalcó Tommy, sorprendido por la reacción que ambos chicos causaron en la trabajadora y competente mujer.

-Y eso no es todo- apuntó Oliver, caminando rumbo a Roy- Justo cuando llegué, Thea se estaba abalanzando sobre él. Mira-

Oliver hizo caso omiso de las protestas de Roy y le subió la manga izquierda de la camiseta casi hasta el hombro, dejando ver tres rasguños no muy inofensivos.

-¿Thea lo hizo?- preguntó incrédulo Tommy.

Oliver asintió con seriedad, soltando al joven y cruzándose de brazos de manera desaprobatoria.

-¿Y tú le pegaste a ella, Roy?- indagó más el amigo de la familia.

-Claro que no- se indignó él- Thea es fuerte, lo reconozco, pero no está entrenada para pelear aún… Hubiese sido cobarde de mi parte-

Bueno, eso era verdad. Oliver tuvo que reconocer que al menos en ese aspecto Roy había tenido buen juicio.

-Además, si lo hago, terminaría en la calle así- añadió, tronando los dedos para ilustrar su punto.

Oliver rodó los ojos. Claro que el crío querría chantajearlo.

-Roy, eso no es cierto- lo corrigió inflexible- Eres mi hijo…-

-Pero ella es tu hermana- replicó con terquedad el joven.

-Y a los dos los quiero- repuso.

-A ella más-

De acuerdo, Roy sonaba tan insistente que Oliver le escrudiñó con la mirada, tan sólo para darse cuenta de que aquello no parecía formar parte de chantaje alguno, sino que más bien Roy lucía y sonaba bastante convencido. Sin embargo, el crío no parecía molesto en lo absoluto, más bien resignado. El hombre no podía concebirlo, ¿acaso su hijo aún no se daba cuenta que él era tan parte de la familia como Thea lo era?

-¿Por qué dices eso? A los dos los quiero igual- le informó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Porque yo siempre soy el único regañado, por eso- contestó con mucha seguridad. No podía ser que Ollie tuviese el descaro de negar la evidente preferencia hacia la joven- Porque mientras yo estoy aquí condenado y sin derecho a fianza, Thea anda como si nada por ahí-

-El chico tiene un buen punto- comentó Tommy, logrando que Oliver le dirigiera una mirada de muerte.

-Mira, Roy, no tiene nada que ver con eso, lo que pasa es que no deben de pelear así y ya lo sabes-

-Ella también- rebatió el muchachito, nada dispuesto a abandonar su postura- pero cuando lo hace nadie le dice nada-

Oliver no tenía argumentos para eso. Roy tenía razón: a Thea rara vez la reprendían, ¡pero es que eso no era su culpa! La encargada de Thea era su madre y a él no le gustaría que Moira se metiera en la educación de Roy.

-Yo les llamé la atención a los dos-

-Sí, y después enviaste a Thea a su habitación y a mí me llevaste a la tuya a darme de cintarazos- reclamó el chico, ignorando a Tommy, quien ya se sentía en medio de un peligroso fuego cruzado- No digo que le pegues, porque a fin de cuentas es una señorita, pero yo ni la ataqué físicamente y fui el único al que…-

Roy se quedó sin palabras a mitad de la oración, sonando menos bravo. De todos modos, Oliver entendió lo que el joven quería decir aunque no hubiese terminado de expresar la idea.

Tommy se quedó callado, un tanto incómodo. A él nunca le habían puesto un dedo encima, pero era consciente de que Oliver a Roy sí y, aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo, en eso sí que prefería no "restarle autoridad" a su amigo.

-Yo… creo que iré por un café a la máquina- habló por fin Tommy, protagonizando una embarazosa huida de una no muy agradable conversación.

Oliver tan sólo le dirigió un breve vistazo antes de arrastrar la silla ahora vacía hasta quedar junto a la de Roy. Tomó asiento y volvió a depositar toda su atención en su hijo, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas para quedar más cerca del chiquillo y que éste lo escuchase a la perfección.

-No es así. Lo que pasa es que la persona responsable de Thea es mi madre, Roy, yo no me puedo meter- se explicó, antes de enarcar levemente una ceja- ¿O acaso a ti te gustaría que Moira se diera el lujo de castigarte?-

Roy de inmediato hizo una mueca de disgusto. Estaba más claro que el agua que Moira y Roy no se llevaban bien. Si de la mujer dependiera, el "pequeño delincuente", como lo llamaba ella, no tendría nada que ver con su familia… no se imaginaba a aquella millonaria elitista a cargo o con poder sobre él.

-No-

-Pues es que precisamente si yo interfiero, ¿cómo le voy a exigir yo a ella que no lo haga?-

Roy se quedó como meditándolo por un momento. Al final, mantuvo la mirada desafiante aunque con un gesto inconforme. Mierda, que el argumento de Oliver tenía algo, tan sólo un poco, de sentido.

-Da lo mismo, Oliver. No me interesa si todos idolatran y alaban a Thea siempre y cuando no me afecte a mí- estableció mordazmente- Pero como tengo una suerte de mierda pues ahora sí me involucró- concluyó, rodando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados.

Ollie exhaló pesadamente y puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Reconozco que la situación no es muy justa, Roy, ya que, como tú mismo dijiste, no puedo castigar a Thea como te castigué a ti pues ella es una señorita. Pero escúchame muy bien: eso no significa que prefiera a uno por encima del otro- afirmó, mirándolo fijamente- Thea es mi hermana pero tú eres mi hijo. Los dos significan todo para mí- le aseguró al chico, logrando tan sólo que el crío rodase los ojos y murmurase "Seguro, Ollie".

Oliver respiró profundamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Además, si ya sabes que al final eres quien resulta perdiendo, ¿por qué pelear con ella?-

Ahora sí Roy lo volteó a ver muy indignado, frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndole una mirada de muerte.

-No siempre soy yo quien empieza, ¿sabes?- se defendió.

-No digo que sea así, sino que hay otras formas de resolver una discusión antes de que pase a mayores, como tratar de hablarlo con calma o recurrir a mí, por ejemplo- se explicó Oliver, con voz conciliadora.

No obstante, Roy tan sólo lo miró más feo.

-Las cosas no se pueden hablar tranquilamente con Thea- repuso el crío- Y, en cuanto a lo de recurrir a ti, no soy un soplón-

-Supongo que prefieres terminar siendo tú el único perjudicado, entonces-

Oliver sabía que las alternativas que le estaba poniendo al chico no eran las más justas, pero eran las que tenía. Además, cuanto antes terminasen las peleas entre Roy y Thea, mucho mejor.

Roy desvió la mirada con desdén. Claramente la única opción válida para él era encerrar a Thea en su habitación para siempre y sólo dejarla salir diez minutos al día: cinco para conseguir comida de la cocina y cinco más para ir al baño.

-No es justo- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Oliver suspiró y pasó su mano del hombro al cuello de Roy.

-Yo sé que no es muy justo, hijo, lo siento-

Roy se encogió de hombros sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Parecía resignado pero aun así la decepción se le notaba un poco. Oliver no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por haber sido tan duro con su hijo el día anterior pero la verdad es que no había tenido de otra, esa última pelea con Thea no había sido un simple pleito de niños. Aunque de todos modos…

-Mira, Roy- habló, logrando tan sólo que el joven rodase los ojos- Te voy a proponer algo: Sigues castigado sin salir con tus amigos- le aclaró- pero te voy a dejar quedarte en casa durante las tardes en vez de venir aquí-

Ahora sí eso llamó la atención del muchacho, quien de inmediato le dirigió la mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Lo veía de forma cautelosa, como si quisiera creerle pero no supiera si hacerlo o no.

-¿Es en serio?-

-Con una condición-

Pero claro, ya se le hacía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Oliver no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así para sacarle provecho.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó entre dientes.

-Que a la próxima que tengas algún problema con Thea, no lo resuelvan así. Me avisas o lo hablan pero ya no quiero más pleitos- respondió seriamente- Somos familia, Roy, no debemos pelear entre nosotros-

-Pero puedo pelear con otras personas si tengo qué, ¿no?- Roy volteó a verlo interrogante.

La pregunta pareció haberlo tomado por sorpresa, pero de todos modos se las arregló para contestar.

-Sólo en ciertos casos- aclaró después de reflexionarlo un momento.

Bien, demándenlo por promover la agresividad en su hijo pero hubiera sido hipócrita por parte de él, Green Arrow, el Vigilante de Star City, afirmar que la violencia no resuelve nada.

-Pero Thea…- comenzó Roy, precavidamente.

-Yo voy a hablar hoy con Thea pero para que funcione necesito que me ayudes- se apresuró a aclararle Oliver- Sé que tu parte es mucho más difícil pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. No me gusta que estemos todo el tiempo enojados- insistió, tratando de sonar tan sincero como pudo.

-A mí tampoco- confesó el adolescente.

Oliver sonrió un poco y le acarició el cabello a su hijo.

-¿Entonces qué dices?-

Roy puso los ojos en blanco, pero aun así no se sacudió la mano de Oliver.

-Está bien -aceptó con cierto desgano- Voy a intentarlo-

-Ese es mi campeón- Oliver sonrió aún más- Ven a darme un abrazo, anda-

Roy se puso de pie renuentemente y caminó hasta Oliver, sentándose a lado suyo en la enorme silla. El joven padre le pasó el brazo por los hombros al crío y éste se inclinó contra él.

-Pero si no puedo hablar con Thea, te voy a llamar a ti aunque estés en el trabajo- agregó de pronto el muchacho, levantando el rostro para ver a Ollie a los ojos.

-Claro que sí, Roy- respondió- tan sólo procura que no suceda lo que la otra vez- le pidió, recordando el vergonzoso episodio.

En aquella ocasión, Oliver se encontraba en medio de una junta directiva con varios socios importantes de la compañía. La verdad es que las cosas iban bastante aburridas pero no lo suficiente como para alegrarse con lo que sucedió después…

El gran empresario estaba batallando para no quedarse dormido justamente cuando comenzaron a escucharse varios gritos que se aproximaban gradualmente.

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Te digo que sí!-

-¡Papá!-

-¡Ollie!-

"Por favor, no…" alcanzó a pensar justo antes de que ambos niños, Thea y Roy, irrumpieran ruidosamente en la sala de juntas, casi empujándose para entrar antes que el otro. Ambos chicos, los dos de 11 años, ignoraron a cada uno de los socios y corrieron directo hacia Oliver, deteniéndose hasta que estuvieron como a un metro de distancia.

-¡Oliver, Roy dijo…-

-¡No es cierto, papá, yo…-

-¡No le creas, es que…-

-¡Ah, ¿Entonces mejor que te crea a ti?!-

-¡Pues sí, fíjate!-

-¡Ay, no me vengas con…-

Entre tanto griterío e interrupción, todos los demás se quedaron callados, observando atónitos tal informalidad por parte de Industrias Queen.

-Muchachos- trató de intervenir Oliver, dándose cuenta de la percepción que los demás miembros de la junta estaban recibiendo.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le prestó atención alguna. Aquello no le cayó muy en gracia al magnate, quien no se alteró en lo absoluto pero inhaló, preparándose para llamarles nuevamente.

-¡Muchachos!- gritó, logrando llamar la atención de todos, incluyendo la de ambos niños. Se aclaró la garganta, bajando el volumen de su voz hasta regresar a su voz normal y esbozando su sonrisa de ejecutivo exitoso para no inmutar aún más a sus escandalizados socios- ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?-

-¡Pero papá…-

-¡Ollie, no…-

-¡Es que…-

-¡Cállate, ¿no?!-

-¡Cállame!-

-¡Pues ven y te callo!-

-Basta- los interrumpió Oliver, tratando de mantener la calma- Como verán, justo ahora estoy en medio de una reunión y…-

-¿Nos vas a ignorar?- le interrumpió Roy, evidentemente inconforme.

-¿Por estar con estos rucos?- complementó Thea.

Oliver observó las expresiones indignadas de los hombres y mujeres en la sala por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía que sacar a esos niños de ahí cuanto antes.

-Dije que después- repitió con un poco más de firmeza en la voz.

-Pues voy a dejar de respirar hasta que nos escuches- le advirtió Thea, tomando aire y creando la boca.

-Y yo- le avisó Roy, imitándola.

Claro que los dos estaban respirando quedamente por la nariz pero eso Oliver no lo sabía.

-Miren, chicos, no tienen tres años y si no quieren "respirar" pues allá ustedes- sentenció, devolviendo su atención a los archivos que estaba revisando. Sin embargo, pasado un momento los niños seguían ahí, aún sin moverse-Esperen, ¿en serio no están respirando?- no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Agh! Bien, pero más les vale ser breves- cedió, levantándose y caminando hacia ellos.

-¡Señor Queen!- se exasperó uno de los ejecutivos- ¡La reunión es acerca de un tema importante!-

-¿Podrían darme tan sólo un segundo?- respondió por encima del hombro, poniendo una mano en el la espalda de Thea y otra en la de Roy, quienes comenzaron a respirar normalmente.

-El señor tiene razón, Señor Queen- se quejó una de las importantes empresarias- Esto es muy poco profesional-

-Rayos, claramente ninguno de ustedes tiene hijos en casa- musitó Oliver, apurando a ambos chicos, quienes ya comenzaban a pelear de nuevo.

-Pero por supuesto que los tengo- replicó el mismo hombre de hace unos instantes- pero ninguno de ellos hace uso de un comportamiento tan deplorable-

Oliver se puso aún más rojo de vergüenza, evitando mirar atrás. Para su mala suerte, Thea se detuvo y lo encaró.

-Será porque se quedan dormidos al verle esa cara de flojera- se defendió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Yo lo haría- le apoyó Roy por encima del hombro.

-Niños, vamos que estoy perdiendo tiempo de la junta- los apuró Oliver, sacándolos casi a empujones de la sala de juntas y temeroso de que pudiesen decir algo más.

-Ya supéralo, Ollie- Roy lo sacó de su no tan añorable recuerdo y regresándolo al momento actual- Haré lo que pueda-

Fácil decirlo cuando no era él el que había quedado como padre y hermano incompetente…

-Entonces tenemos un trato- medio sonrió al bajar la mirada y encontrarse a su hijo casi totalmente recargado contra él.

-Por desgracia- respondió no muy contento.

Oliver se encontraba pensando que responder cuando se escuchó una sonora bofetada afuera de la oficina, seguido del inconfundible quejido de dolor del viejo amigo de Oliver.

-¡Atrevido!- acusó una voz de mujer.

Ay, Tommy… cada visita de Tommy a Industrias Queen siempre daba de qué hablar…


End file.
